You Belong With Me
by UnitedKingdomOfArthur
Summary: warning very short story  Arthur visits Alfred one day hoping that Alfred will finally discover about his undying feelings  is better than summary


You belong with me

Arthur walked down the road quietly holding a box of McDonalds, as he got closer to his friends house he could hear shouting and already knew Alfred's girlfriend was there as he saw her stomp out of the house now was his chance "A-Alfred ye there" Arthur's grip tightened on the box handle as he saw his friend holding an ice pack to his cheek "oh Alfred".

Arthur walked up to Alfred; he took the ice pack from his friend "what did you say",

Arthur's heart was telling Arthur to tell Alfred about his feeling but his brain was telling him otherwise. Alfred backed away from Arthur,

"Nothing, now why are you here" He hissed at Arthur through gritted teeth. Tears Welled up in Arthurs eyes,  
"fine then t-take you bloody food I'm l-leaving" he slammed the box into Alfred's hands and stormed out.  
Alfred looked at the box and smiled weakly "I wish I could tell you arty I wish I could but you won't understand" Alfred took the food to the table, his heart warming like it always would all when Arthur gave him a special treat all he wished was that Arthur was here with him, even though all he did was frown and say how much he hated the food but would occasionally steal one of Alfred's chips. (Sorry I'm British we call French fries chips) Alfred frowned at placed his hands over his face, why was he such an idiot, hissing at Arthur like that when all he wanted to do was hold and love the British man.  
(Arthurs house)  
"That bastard can't he see I'm the one who loves him not her, he belongs with me not her" Arthur said as he read his favourite book, water droplet marks staining the pages as tears fell from his cheeks, he picked up his alarm clock from his wooden desk it read 2:00am. 'maybe I should go to bed', he thought as he got up to close the blinds there the git was sitting in the tree outside of Arthur's window

"Want to go for a walk arty" The American asked,  
"why should I?",  
"I need to talk to you alone" there was a short silence between the two before Arthur spoke up breaking the silence,  
"okay let me get me coat" Alfred smiled and started to make his way down the tree.  
(In the park)  
"So what is it ye wanted to talk about" Arthur asked  
"it's about what happened earlier"  
"hmmm" Arthurs green eyes focused on the other teens face.  
"When I was having an argument with her I said something which would make her hate me but I didn't think that it would make you hate me too" Alfred's head sunk as he looked away from Arthur as he stared at the dirt on the ground.  
"What was it Alfred?" Arthur's phone vibrated in his pocket, he picked it out holding in his hand "ehh it's probably mum or dad" he flipped the phone and squinted at the screen "it's from you?" as he opened the text his eyes went wide,  
"that's what I said I said the she's not the one for me and that you Arthur belong with me" there was a short silence, a little laugh broke came from the shorter male.  
"Alfred you idiot I knew you weren't getting the message" Alfred's face turned to a confused expression  
"huh ?",  
"look give me that mc Donald's box" as Arthur took the box and started to unfold it from the joins a message started to appeared "this is why I was giving you mc Donald's on the bottom of the box in big letters was the words 'you belong with me' Alfred's eyes widened  
"oh Arthur" he wrapped his arms around Arthurs waist and pulls him close then gently kisses Arthur's nose.

"Why couldn't we just tell each other from the start" Arthur smiled.

"idiot" he then wraps his arms around Alfred's neck "I love you, you big mc Donald's eating idiot"

5 years later: P

"Alfred luvvie" Arthur said as he walked into their house holding four boxes of mc Donald's,  
"ah Arthur in here quick", as Arthur stepped into the kitchen there he saw his husband holding their twins in his arms laughing happily "look kiddies mommy's got food".  
Elizabeth and Edward looked at their mother with gleaming eyes.

"Mommy" they ran to their mother hugging his legs Arthur laughed,  
"okay kids time for food" Arthur smiled and guided his children to the dinner table. As Alfred opened his box he noticed something.

He started to take the box apart there at the bottom in big letters 'you always did belong with me' he smiled and looked up at his husband and mouthed the words

'I love you babe'.


End file.
